


The Seas and Stars

by A_Pseudonym



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, SuperCorp, post-reveal, sister feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pseudonym/pseuds/A_Pseudonym
Summary: Kara is having a bad day, but Alex always knows what to do. Later, Kara uses what she learned from her sister to heal her hurt with Lena.AKA My friend sent me this on Pinterest: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/dd/6c/e8dd6cf593c78f0fb1f1f33db16e5877.jpg and said it reminded her of Kara somehow. My sappy, SuperCorp starved brain did the rest. It's just feelings and fluff.





	The Seas and Stars

“Hey,” Kara says softly as she opens the door, not looking her sister in the eye as she steps back to let Alex into her apartment. 

“Hey,” Alex murmurs back. She ducks her head and tries to catch Kara’s gaze, her own deep brown eyes softening further when she sees the tears in the corners of Kara’s normally shining blue ones. “I brought pizza. And potstickers.” 

Kara looks at the food in Alex’s hands, and her mouth twitches slightly. She takes a deep breath and raises her head. “You always do know the way to my stomach.” 

Alex smiles back, but she can tell her sister is faking the humor. There’s no lightness in it tonight; it’s only the anchor that’s keeping Kara’s shoulders from shaking with sobs. With this in mind, she sets the boxes on the counter and gently nudges Kara towards the couch with her hip. Kara shuffles over and collapses back into the impression that she had made in the pillows. 

“What’s going on, Kara?” Alex asks gently, already guessing the answer. 

Kara doesn’t reply right away, choosing instead to nuzzle her head into the collar her sister’s button-down shirt as Alex wrapped her arms around her. They sit in a knowing silence for a while. 

“I...I just - nothing is going right. Agent Liberty, the anger in the city, and trying to save it...as Supergirl and as a reporter…” Kara trails off and takes a shaky breath. “It all just feels so heavy, and I don’t - I can’t - I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this,” she sputters and finally lets her tears fall freely, chest heaving into Alex’s side. 

Alex presses a kiss on the top of Kara’s head, holding Kara steady with her arms and her chin, as if that could heal her sister’s pain. 

“I feel _ so alone _ sometimes, Alex. And I know that it’s not true or fair to you, or J’onn, or Lena, or James, or Eliza, or _ everyone _ ,” Kara chokes out between watery hiccups. She pauses to give Alex a chance to scold, but Alex just gives Kara a squeeze and the space to keep talking. “But I still miss Krypton, among the stars, where I really, truly _ belonged_. I love Earth, I do, but it’s not really my home. And yet, it is mine. I can’t walk away from it, from all these people who need our help, and that scares me.”

After a moment of consideration, Alex says, “You know, everyone who terrifies you is sixty-five percent water. And everyone you love is made of stardust. And I know sometimes you can’t even breathe deeply, and the night sky is no home...I know you’ve cried yourself to sleep enough times that you’re down to your last two percent, but nothing is infinite. Not even loss.” She brushes the hair from Kara’s forehead and shifts so she can look her sister in the eye. “You are made of the seas and stars, and, one day, you are going to find yourself again.” 

Kara blinks, clearing the last few tears from her eyes. “Wow,” she breathes. “That was beautiful. Maybe you should be the writer of the family.” 

Alex chuckles and smirks, “Thanks. I saw it on Pinterest.” 

Kara laughs, a real one, and reaches around to smack Alex with a pillow before curling back into her. 

“I love you, Kara. Never forget that.” 

Kara closes her eyes, drained from crying. But her face is relaxed, a small smile on her lips. “I love you right back.” 

__ __ __ __ __ 

It’s been weeks since she’s heard anything from her best friend. But that hasn’t stopped Kara from flying past L-Corp at least a few times each week, just to take a passing glance at the lights of Lena’s office, to check if maybe, just maybe, the balcony door would be open. Tonight appears to be no different. Yet, some instinct makes her reduce her speed a little more than usual. The lights were on, but dimmer than usual. The door was closed, but a silhouette interrupted the spotless glass panes. Kara’s heart skipped a beat. 

Lena. 

Pausing, Kara hovers in the darkness for a moment, watching. Lena isn’t inside her office, but standing outside, looking up. Kara wills herself to move forward. Her heart aches and she wants nothing more than to hold Lena close. But she hesitates. Everything that once seemed as natural as breathing is hampered by uncertainty and fear. 

“Please,” Kara whispers hopefully, not knowing if it was to herself or Lena. She shakes her arms, trying to quiet the anxiety that threatens to vibrate through her whole body. 

Lena doesn’t turn to face Kara when she softly lands on the balcony. Kara can hear Lena’s heartbeat spike and how hard she’s trying to slow it with deep, even breaths. 

Neither woman speaks. 

Kara fidgets with the edge of her cape. 

Lena undoes her hair and immediately ties it back into a tight ponytail. 

Heartbeats and silence. Breaths and the echo of the city below.

Just as Kara is about to take a step forward, Lena collapses into the chair behind her and sinks her head into her hands. Her voice is muffled, but it’s as clear and sharp as a knife to Kara. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see you. I miss you, Lena,” Kara responds immediately. No hesitation this time. No lies. 

Lena rubs a hand across the back of her neck. She looks exhausted. Those emerald eyes Kara has grown to love so dearly are dull and muddied; they seem older, somehow. And so much sadder. 

Kara takes that step forward when Lena doesn’t respond. Her need to close the distance between them is almost suffocating. 

“You can sit, if you want,” Lena says, gesturing nonchalantly to the chair beside hers. 

Kara lowers herself into it slowly, trying not to break the fragile feeling in the air. “Lena, I -” 

“No, Kara,” Lena cuts her off sharply. “I know. Please don’t say it. I don’t want to hear it.” 

It takes Kara a gut-wrenching moment to realize there’s no anger in Lena’s voice. She whispers it anyway, “I’m sorry.” 

Lena visibly flinches at the words. “I know,” she says again firmly. Then, so softly it’s only audible to Kara’s ears, “I’ve missed you too.” 

At that, Kara nearly knocks over her chair as she moves to kneel before Lena, resting one hand on the other woman’s bare knee and holding the other in empty air for just a moment before cupping her cheek. 

“I wanted to hate you,” Lena says, closing her eyes and leaning into Kara’s touch. “I tried to. But I can’t hate you, Supergirl.” She opens her eyes to find Kara’s blue ones gazing back. It’s too much, so she tilts her head back to look at the dark and shining sky once more. 

Kara lowers her one hand and leans back on her heels, but doesn’t let release her grip on Lena’s knee. Lena’s skin is pale and soft and cool in the night air. Kara wonders how she isn’t shivering in just a skirt and blouse, but she doesn’t comment on it. 

“I’m so tired of all of this, Kara. I can’t help this city and everyone this city seems to hate me. Then there was Lex and Eve. And you. And then there was you.” 

“Lena,” Kara starts, and Lena drops her chin so their eyes meet once again, “you don’t have to do this alone. And I know I’m the _ last _ person who has the right to say that to you, but I’m still here for you. I meant what I said when I told you I would always protect you.” 

Lena’s jaw muscles tighten and she swallows hard. “I don’t think I belong here. I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” 

Kara shakes her head. “That’s not true. Alex said something to me, once. She said that everyone who terrifies you is sixty-five percent water. And everyone you love is made of stardust. And I know sometimes you can’t even breathe deeply, and I’m sure you’ve cried yourself to sleep enough times -” 

Lena raises her eyebrow, but Kara furrows her own in response, daring Lena to contradict her.

She doesn’t. 

Kara continues. “I’m sure you’ve cried yourself to sleep enough times that you are down to your last two percent, but nothing is infinite, not even loss. You are made of the sea and stars, and one day you’re going to find yourself again.” 

Lena’s eyebrow is still raised. “That sounds like a Pinterest quote.” 

Both women stare at each other for a beat before breaking into reckless laughter. It’s mixed with pain and tears and darkness, but it’s full of love and hope too. Maybe they’re not perfect yet, maybe they won’t ever be perfect. But the night is peaceful and beautiful and they’re healing. And that’s enough. 

Lena bends forward, laces her fingers through Kara’s, and presses their foreheads together. 

Kara’s heart soars. “I love you, Lena. And don’t you forget it.” 

There’s a pause, but Lena’s voice is steady and warm. “I love you too, Kara Danvers.” 


End file.
